Boy meets Boy
by VIOS
Summary: [WonKyu's Fict] "Biar aku yang membayarnya."/"Tentu saja mencurigakan ketika tiba-tiba ada orang asing yang tak kau kenal membayar minumanmu tanpa sesuatu dibaliknya. Dan Anda belum menjawab pertanyaan saya."/He's so gorgeous. Am I already fallin' in love? Love at the first sight?/"Apa kau gay?"/"Maaf, Tuhan. Dia terlalu indah untuk dilupakan."/ JIKA TIDAK SUKA, MOHON ABAIKAN.


**[My Rules: If you have feels uncomfortable with me (myself either my story), just LEAVE. I'll priceless it.]**

_A WonKyu's Fiction_

**Boy meets Boy**

_by VIOS_

**foreword**

Choi Siwon. Model. 26 tahun.

Cho Kyuhyun. Mahasiswa Universitas Kyung Hee. 20 tahun.

_**Choi Siwon POV**_

Summer weekend. Cuaca hari ini cukup panas. Bahkan suhu udara mencapai 36 derajat Celsius. Sepertinya ice cream coffe sangat tepat untuk hari ini. Atau fresh orange cukup menyegarkan. Watermelon juice juga sangat menggiurkan, terlebih sebagai menu utama.

"Ice cream coffe, fresh orange atau watermelon juice yang tepat untuk hari yang panas ini?" Tanyaku kepada pelayan 'Café' ini. Sedangkan mataku masih saja mencari minuman pilihan yang tepat. Sepertinya tidak salahkan jika sebagai pelanggan kita beertanya kepada pelayan?

"Watermelon juice andalan kami sangat digemari pelanggan. Dan menu ini adalah ciri khas dari café kami." Rekomendasinya. Sepertinya cukup menarik dilihat dari 'gambarnya'.

"Baiklah. Watermelon juice, 1 dan salad buah dingin, 1. Terima kasih." Pesanku sambil memberikan buku menu.

"Baik. Mohon tunggu."

Sambil menuggu pesananku, aku memandang keluar melalui jendela kaca café ini. Sungguh panas dan menyilaukan?

Terlalu silau untuk seorang pria dan manusia?

"Maaf, Tuan. Ini pesanan Anda. 1 watermelon juice dan satu porsi salad buah dingin. Selamat menikmati." Interupsi pelayan café. Ya, interupsi. Dia telah menginterupsiku ketika sedang memandang 'sesuatu'.

Kembali kepada 'sesuatu' itu aku menolehkan kepala keluar lagi, tepat didepan–seberang–café ini terdapat toko 'Baby Clothes' dan **TADI **'sesuatu' itu berdiri disana. Dan Kini ia tidak ada.

"Sepertinya ia bukan manusia." Gumamku sambil menyeruput juice.

"Dan jika ia bukan manusia seharusnya menakutkan kan?"

"Tapi…. Akh! Lupakan Choi Siwon. Itu tidak penting." Ucapku–gumam–sendiri sambil melahap satu potongan kiwi.

"Dan belum tentu kau akan menjumpainya lagi besok." Kini buah naga-lah yang masuk. Setelah selesai menikmati pesanananku, aku beranjak dari kursi, time for paying my foods.

Ketika aku sampai didepan counter pembayaran, tunggu … Bukankah dia 'sesuatu' itu? Dan sedang membayar pesanannya? Berarti dia manusia? Dan sekarang tidak bersilau?

Tanpa berpikir panjang, aku menghampirinya yang sedang berdiri didepan counter dan mengulurkan lembaran uang namun ….

"Biar aku yang membayarnya." Ucapku sambil menahan tangannya.

"Eh? Maaf?"

"Berapa? Ah ya ini bill-ku. Jadi semua totalnya berapa?" Aku sengaja menghiraukannya.

"21.000 Won." Ujar cashier café.

"Maaf, saya tidak mengenal Anda dan Anda tidak perlu membayar minuman saya." Selanya. Lagi, aku menghiraukannya sambil mengeluarkan sejumlah lembar won dan bersiap untuk membayar.

"Bi–…"

"Maaf. Tuan. Pelanggan kami sedang mengantri untuk membayar." Sela gadis cashier dengan sopan(?).

"Ah ya, Maaf. Ini." Aku menyerahkan uang.

"Sudah terbayar." Ujarku dengan senyuman. Apakah ini terlalu cepat untuk kenalan?

"Apa?" Beo-nya.

"Mari keluar. Kita sudah membuat counter ini 'macet'."

**VIOS**

Setelah sampai diluar café–disamping pintu masuk café–ia meminta penjelasan kenapa aku membayarkan bill-nya.

"Entahlah, aku juga tidak tau. Tiba-tiba aku hanya ingin saja."

"Huh?"

"Kenapa? Apa salah?"

"Tidak. Hanya saja mencurigakan. Apa.. Anda ikhlas?"

"Apa? Mencurigakan? Apakah aku terlihat seperti penjahat?!"

"Tentu saja mencurigakan ketika tiba-tiba ada orang asing yang tak kau kenal membayar minumanmu tanpa sesuatu dibaliknya. Dan Anda belum menjawab pertanyaan saya."

"Perkenalan, namaku Choi Siwon. Model. 26 tahun. Dan saya ikhlas. Dan akan lebih ikhlas lagi jika 'Anda' memberikan no handphone."

"Huh?" Ia mengerutkan alisnya dengan wajah bingung. He's so gorgeous. Am I already fallin' in love? Love at the first sight?

"Baiklah jika seperti itu." Apa? Apa dia akan memberikan no hp-nya? Aku kan hanya bercanda, tapi jika itu benar …

"Ini. 7000 won kan bill-ku?" 7000? Bill?

"Ah~ kau salah paham. Aku hanya bercanda tadi. Tidak perlu. Aku ikhlas. Anggap saja sebagai aku sedang mentraktirmu." Ujarku sambil berlalu.

Ah~ ternyata… Aku pikir ia akan memberika no-nya atau kartu namanya.

Yah, jika dipikir-pikir cukup aneh ketika tiba-tiba ia akan-memberikan-no-yang-ternyataa-aku-terlalu-PD. Dan jika dipikir lagi aku yang lebih aneh, tiba-tiba membayarkan minuman orang asing yang tidak aku kenal. Dan rasanya entah mengapa normal?

Well, justru tidak normal jika tidak aneh.

Dan yang lebih tidak normal-nya lagi aku telah memperkenalkan diri namun tanpa bertanya siapa namanya.

**VIOS**

_**3 months later**_

"Choi Siwon-ssi?" Aku mendongakkan kepala ketika suara yang samar-samar aku kenal menginterupsiku menikmati sajian Pasta Perancis.

"Eh? Kau?" Cukup terkejut jika ternyata yang menyapaku adalah dia. "Kau masih ingat namaku ternyata." Lanjutku.

"Em, tentu. Biarkan aku membayar pasta-mu untuk kali ini. Ok?!"

"Ck, ternyata kau keras kepala. Tidak bisakah kau melupakan itu. Aku ikhlas." Ujarku sambil menggelung mie pasta.

"Aku hanya ingin membayar saja." Ucapnya sambil mengulum senyum. Seingatku pada pertemuan pertama dan terakhir ketika itu wajahnya tidak secerah ini.

"Aku ikhlas." Lanjutnya. Entah apa yang bermain dalam pikirannya sehingga menjadikan kata-kataku sebagai 'boomerang'.

"Aku hanya ingin membayar saja. Aku ikhlas. Itu adalah kata-kataku. Kenapa kau 'mengembalikannya' padaku? Aku merasa tidak nyaman." Entah apa yang membuatku berkata seperti itu. Apakah itu kasar? Tapi sungguh, aku merasa seperti terhina? Bahkan kami hanya bertemu dua kali. Dan aku yakin, kali ini pun secara **tidak sengaja **seperti pertemuan pertama.

"Kenapa?" Aku meletakkan sendok dan garpu-ku, memandang tepat pada matanya. Sebenarnya apa yang sedang ingin ia lakukan. Apa ia mencoba untuk ….

"Apa kau ingin mencoba 'balas dendam' dengan tema 'orang asing yang tiba-tiba mentraktir'? Baiklah, aku mengerti. Bahkan ketika itu pun aku mengerti. Hanya saja.. Ha-ah." Aku berhenti sejenak dan mendesah. "Sebenarnya, aku pun tidak mengerti kenapa aku melakukan itu."

Kenapa dia memandangku seperti itu? Apa aku salah mengucapkan kalimat?

"Aku tidak berbohong padamu. Aku benar-benar hanya ingin mentraktirmu saja. Sungguh." Ucapku. Namun respond yang aku dapatkan adalah… diam?

"Berhentilah diam dan memandangku seperti itu. Kau membuatku…"

"Kata 'traktir' hanya digunakan untuk orang yang sudah 'saling mengenal' dan aku tidak berbuat apa-apa padamu." Ia berkata dengan begitu tenang dan melipatkan kedua tangannya di meja.

Ya, kau memang tidak berbuat apa-apa pada jasadku tapi jiwaku. Dan hentikan tingkahmu itu. Kau terlihat… semakin menarik?

Sepertinya aku benar-benar telah jatuh hati dalam pertemuan pertama dan dipertemuan kedua ini dia membuatku panas-dingin.

"Baiklah, kau bayar pasta-ku untuk kali ini." Fine, sepertinya menyerah adalah hal yang terbaik. Aku tidak ingin berdebat–jika hal ini disebut berdebat–dengan seorang lelaki yang baru aku kenal?

Mendengar itu, dia tersenyum. Apakah dia bahagia dengan misi 'pembalasannya'?

"Waiter (pelayan)!" Ia memanggil salah satu pelayan ke meja yang aku dan dia duduki bersama. Secepat dan senafsu itukah dia ingin membayar pastaku?

"Ya, Tuan?"

"Hot Spicy Rottini, 1 dan ice lemonade tea, 1."

"Baik. Mohon Tunggu."

"Kau memesan makanan?"

"Apakah aku tidak boleh memesan pasta?"

"Kenapa kau tidak memesannya dari tadi." Aku kembali melanjutkan memakan pastaku setelah 3 menit terabaikan. Ah! Pasta disini memang yang terbaik.

5 menit telah berlalu dengan keheningan dimeja kami. Hanya suara dari arah meja lainlah yang terdengar. Aku tidak terlalu suka berbicara banyak dengan lawan bicara. Dan kediaman kami seperti nyaman-nyaman saja. Hingga ia yang membuka suara.

"Kyuhyun. Namaku Cho Kyuhyun. 20 tahun. Mahasiswa Universitas Kyung Hee. Semester 4. Kedokteran." Seketika aku berhenti mengunyah.

"Apa? Mahasiswa?" Ia menganggukkan kepalanya.

"20 tahun?"

"Apa aku terlihat tua?!"

"Kedokteran? Kyung Hee?"

"Apa aku terlihat bodoh?!" Apa? Sepertinya aku jatuh cinta kepada anak muda?

"Maaf, Tuan ini pesanan Anda." Seorang pelayan lelaki datang dengan membawa pesanan Kyu? Ya Kyu namanya. "Dan selamat menikmati." Lanjutnya.

Kini pastaku telah habis tak tersisa. Aku meminum Avocado-Milk shake ice yang telah aku pesan.

"Apa kau gay?" Ujarnya tiba-tiba.

Choke.

Aku tersedak minumanku. Apa yang sebenarnya ada didalam otak dia? Dan dengan tenangnya dia mengatakan ah bukan tapi bertanya topic itu.

"Maaf?"

"Lupakan." Balasnya. Dan tiba-tiba ia beranjak dari duduknya. Seolah-olah…

"Aku selesai. Aku pergi dulu Siwon-ssi. Tugas kampus. Dan senang berjumpa lagi denganmu."

"Secepat itukah? Bahkan kau baru memakan 3 suapan saja."

"Aku sudah mendapatkan apa yang aku inginkan."

"Huh?"

"Rasa."

"Rasa Pasta?" Tanyaku.

"Good Bye."

"Uhm." Aku tidak tau harus menjawabnya dengan apa. Ia pergi begitu saja. Bahkan tanpa menjawab pertanyaanku.

Apa pasta yang ia pesan rasanya kurang enak? Haruskah aku mencicipinya?

"Maaf, Tuan. Apakah Anda Choi Siwon?" Seorang pelayan wanita menghampiriku dan bertanya yang mendapatkan anggukanku sebagai jawaban.

"Ini bill Cho Kyuhyun-ssi. Ia pesan jika ia telah membayar makanan Anda dan dia meminta Anda untuk membayar pesanannya." Jelasnya.

"Huh?"

**VIOS**

Gelap.

Kamarku sangat gelap, bahkan cahaya bulan sabit pun tidak dapat menembus tirai. Aku berbaring diranjang dengan tangan terlentang.

Cho Kyuhyun.

Dalam langit-langit yang gelap pun aku masih bisa membayangkan wajahnya dengan begitu detail. Setiap inci.

"_Apa kau gay?"_

Kenapa ia bertanya hal itu? Apakah dia dapat merasakan jika aku tertarik padanya?

Bagaimana jika aku menjawab 'Ya'? Apakah dia akan mengeluarkan kalimat seperti yang lain?

"Gay.." Lirihku.

"Apa salahnya menjadi gay?"

"Bukankah gay itu takdir?"

"Jika takdir bisa dipilih..."

"Jika semua yang ada didunia ini bisa dipilih, tentu saja aku tidak ingin menjadi gay."

"Apakah seorang gay begitu hina?"

"Jika begitu kenapa hal hina ini harus diciptakan?"

"Bukankah hidup itu adil."

"Siapa yang salah?"

"Tuhan?"

"Bukankah Tuhan itu sempurna dan Maha Adil?"

"Bahkan aku selalu berbakti kepada-Nya."

"Lalu.. Manusiakah?"

"Tuhan… Maaf…"

"Dia terlalu indah untuk dilupakan."

"Bukankah Cho Kyuhyun makhluk yang Kau ciptakan juga."

**VIOS**

_**Cho Kyuhyun POV**_

Ha-ah, seharusnya aku sadar diri. Tidak mungkin sosok setampan dan sesempurna dia adalah seorang gay. Terlebih, aku telah dengan percaya dirinya mengira jika ia tertarik padaku.

"Cho Kyuhyun, sadarlah."

"Gay…"

"Aku gay."

Aku tersenyum kecil.

Menyesal? Aku tidak menyesal menjadi gay.

Karena gay adalah takdir.

Namun yang sedikit aku kecewa adalah….

"Tuhan, kenapa Kau tidak menciptakan Siwon sebagai gay?"

"Aihh… Dia benar-benar tampan. Hingga aku tidak mampu untuk menggodanya."

**End**

Note :

Hi, everyone. Long time no see you.

1. Siwon-ssi disini hanya bergumam lirih.

2. Well, tentang fiction ini saya terinspirasi dari opini teman dan opini saya pada sebuah kata "Gay adalah takdir'. Apa opini Anda?

Love you all…


End file.
